Dave's Reward
by Anything.Goes29
Summary: David does very well on his test, and what kind of boyfriend would Kurt be if he didn't reward David?


Title: Dave's Reward

Rated M

Warnings: AU, language, dirty talking, slight painplay, rimming, oral, and anal.

A/N: This is yaoi. Don't like, there is a big back arrow in the corner of your screen. Click it now. Thanks.

"Yo, Kurt! Come on!"

David waved to me from the car window. I smiled shyly back at him. "I'm coming!" I turned to my friend Mercedes, who was sitting with me on the front steps of McKinley High.

"Well, my ride is here. See you after Christmas!"

"I can't believe that David Karofsky is gay. Oh, why is it always the hot ones?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Get outta here!" We both laughed.

"Seriously. Call me about our duet!" I called over my shoulder.

"I will. Have fun with David!" She said David in a falsely sweet voice, mocking the way I normally talked about David. I'm a very romantic person, and he is everything I never knew I wanted, but now I couldn't live without. I think I love him, but I'm afraid it's too soon. I'm still convinced that David is going to find someone better than me. He tells me he never will, but I can't believe he'd settle for just me.

I dashed quickly across the street after giving my patented Kurt Hummel glare, a combination of "bitch, please" and a unique mix of condescension and promised vengeance, and leapt into the passenger's seat. "Hey." I said and gave him a quick kiss. He put the car into gear and drove to his house across town. Along the way, I turned to him. "So?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

David is a junior, while Mercedes and I are just sophomores. I have been helping him study for his upcoming physics exam, and I was eager to hear the results. "Well…" He began with a contrite expression.

My heart dropped. The he broke into a smile. "An A+!" "Yay! That's great!" I waited until we pulled into his driveway to give him a big victory kiss. While I had intended it be a quick peck on the lips, David wrapped his arms around my neck and practically begged for entrance against my lips. I opened my mouth a little, and his tongue swept into my cavern.

Our tongues twirled together in a slow dance, heat filling every nerve in my body. Even after six months, David still managed to take breath away with a single kiss. I reluctantly pulled away after a minute or two, acquiescing to my need to breathe.

We went inside, where David's mom was working. "Hi honey!" She called out from the kitchen. She walked out for a minute to see the results of the test. "Well, thanks to Kurt here, I aced!" He put an arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair. I removed his hand from my perfectly coiffed hair and gave him a quick indignant glare.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit. You took the test."

"Well, thank you for helping him study. You really are amazing Kurt." Dave told me that his mom thinks I'm the best thing since sliced bread, since I'm polite and actually have a sense of manners, unlike the rest of David's friends. David, bless his heart, is really trying.

"It was no problem at all, Mrs. Karofsky, really."

"Well, I'm running back to work for a while, so I won't be back till later tonight. Behave!" She called out as she walked out the front door.

Her car had barely made out of the driveway before David swept me into his arms and carried me into his room. I'm what you would consider "scrawny", so my weight wasn't a huge challenge for him, with his strong arms. He laid me down gently on his bed and crawled over me. "It's time to make good on your end of the deal." He said.

When I had begun studying with David, in order to motivate him, I had made him a deal. If he got an A- or better on the test, then he I would give him anything, within reason, of course. "What did you have in mind?" I said, running my hands over his muscular shoulders and arms that were visible through the tight shirt he was wearing. His blue eyes glittered with amusement. "I want your virginity," he said, "If that's okay with you." he added quickly.

I was ecstatic. Ever since seventh grade, it had been my wet dream to lose my virginity to David Karofsky. Mercedes told me to forget about that ever happening. I listened to her at first, but when he came out; all those dreams came rushing back with a vengeance. Not wanting to seem too eager, I said, "Well, a deal is a deal, so-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, due to the presence of David's tongue occupying my mouth. I groaned and bucked my hips. He pulled back and said, "Not so hesitant anymore, are ya?" I shook my head quickly, seeing the lust in his eyes. He must have been dreaming about this ever since he got the grade back. I ran my hands through his silky brown hair, then pulled him down into a passionate embrace. He likes it when I fight back a little.

He reached down and pulled up my shirt, careful to avoid ripping it, then went and unbuttoned my jeans. I raised my hips to help him slide them off. They were my favorite pair of skinny jeans, so I was rather pissed when David threw them across the room. I opened my mouth to reprimand him, but I was stopped when I saw David's eyes. His pupils were blown wide open, a sure sign that he was horny as hell.

We were clad only in our boxers when David pulled me against him and fervently began rubbing his not-insubstantial crotch against mine while sucking on my neck. He growled against my neck, "You're mine, Kurt. All mine, and I'm all yours." Then his teeth punctured my neck.

Normally, it would hurt. It should hurt. But all I felt was blinding ecstasy ripping through my body. I very nearly climaxed right them and there. He then soothingly licked the wound. All the while he kept a slow pace, rhythmically driving his arousal into mine.

"Oh god, Kurt, I want you so bad it hurts. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, babe. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be walking tomorrow." He whispered in my ear before moving back and yanking his boxers off. Normally, those kinds of words would scare someone, but they just turned me on further. If that was even possible. David confessed to me a few weeks ago that he had a dirty talking fetish. I didn't mind, and by now the words just gave pleasure.

I laid back and David kneeled over me, his beautiful cock bouncing in my face. I licked my lips in anticipation. While we've never had real sex yet, I've given and received more than one blowjob with David. I opened my mouth, and David thrust forward into my cavern. One of the nicer surprises I discovered with David was that I had no gag reflex.

"Oh, yeah, babe, suck my cock. I love fucking your pretty mouth." David began thrusting into my mouth rapidly, moaning about my mouth. My jaw was sore, but I didn't care, David tasted so good. David's cock was about seven inches long, and thick enough to fill a fist. Mine was about six and a half, and more slender. David jokes that there has never been a pair of cocks that have been so perfect for each other.

As I deepthroated David, he reached down, ripped my boxers off, and began to jerk me off slowly and teasingly. Soon, David pulled away and let go of my cock.

"Hands and knees, babe. I wanna taste your sweet ass before I fuck it." A series of shivers raced down my spine as I climbed onto my hands and knees. I lowered my torso so it was flush with the bed, presenting my ass to David. David spanned one of his hands against my cheek, and gave it a light smack. I gave a yelp, and wriggled my ass in his face. David growled and pulled my cheeks, revealing my hole to him. "Fucking beautiful."

He languidly licked a line from my balls up through the fissure of my ass, then returned down before wetly lapping at my hole. I almost screamed in pleasure when David poked his tongue through my ring of muscle. He pulled away, and I looked back, whining. David ripped open a condom packet before rolling down over my cock. He lubed up before winking at me. "You ready for me?" Having used his tongue to stretch me, he plunged inside me in one swift stroke.

I screamed, from both pain and pleasure. "Shh, shh, It's okay, it'll stop hurting in a minute." He repeated over and over again, while he rubbed circles on my back, trying to relax me. I began to relax, and the pain slowly dissipated. David filled me to the brim. Now I knew what love was. Even as rough as David may have been before, this was making love, not fucking.

David pulled out, flipped me over so I was laying on my back, and slipped back inside. David leaned down, so his broad chest was covering me. He looked into my eyes, and I could see the love there. It was getting late, and once it got dark outside, David and I were bathed in twinkling multicolored lights. I looked up, to where Christmas lights hung above his bed, shining down on us. David whispered in my ear, "I wanted this to be perfect for you."

"It is." I whispered back. We lay there for what felt like eternity, then David thrust shallowly and brushed my prostate. I screamed, my back arching off the bed. David kept thrusting rhythmically, leaving me a wanton mess. David kept cussing under his breath as he thrust into me, but all I could do was moan like some cheap whore.

As if reading my thoughts, David whispered, "I love you, Kurt. You're the most beautiful person in the world, and I love you so much it hurts." He began thrusting harder, penetrating me to my core.

"I...love…you so much, Dave. Please, oh god -!" Dave slammed into my prostate once more, and I exploded in hot milky splashes all over our chests. My ass clenched around Dave, and he exploded inside the condom, thrusting frantically like his life depended on it.

Several minutes later, Dave pulled out of me and threw away the condom. He lay back down next to me and I curled up in his arms. My ass had an almost pleasant throbbing, a reminder of what he did, and what I gave away. The last thing I remembered before falling fast asleep was Dave whispering in my ear,

"Best reward ever. Thank you Kurt. I love you."

A/N: This is my first lemon, so please review! Did it rock? Did it suck (no pun intended)? Tell me! Please?


End file.
